


Bruce

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wants a nice night in but Remus has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> The name Bruce comes from a stray German Shepard I helped to relocate over the weekend. I am drunk writing this piece so please forgive!

It was October: dark, blustery, pelting rain and all around cosy. Severus had just settled with his night cap and a mystery novel in hand, when the sound of fists against his front door unsettled him. Surely the neighbours were tucked in bed by now? With much contempt he opened the door, keeping it on its chain for his wand had long since been lost in the second war and he hadn’t quite wanted to replace it just yet. The sight that beheld him called for a dramatic sigh and he quickly unfastened the chain, allowing his drenched guest entrance. 

“Lupin,” he grunted in way of greeting. “You’re wet.” The part time wolf dripped all over his carpet. 

“Severus, I hope you’ll forgive me for calling at these ungodly hours-” he cast a sarcastic glance at the hallway clock reading 8:30pm. -but I was in the neighbourhood when, well, you won’t quite believe me-”

“Why is your coat moving?” The former dreaded potion master had not yet lost his venomous snarl, though Nagini’s vicious bite had left his voice somewhat raspy.

Remus smiled. “Well that’s the reason for my visit,” he said and opened his coat. “Beautiful, isn’t he?”

The scruffy Jack Russell, clearly abandoned, was anything but beautiful, Severus thought. His fur was black in patches as if he had slumbered on coal, his teeth were yellowed, though Severus had to admit this was an insult far too close to home for him to voice, but his eyes, surely they gleamed with mischief.

“I’ve named him Bruce,” declared Remus, nuzzling the scruffy mutt close to his chest. “He was wandering close to the quarry so I thought I’d bring him here from some comfort.”

“That’s wonderful, now put him back.”

Remus scoffed, holding the newly named orphan dog across the hall toward his lover, casual sex, sort of friends with benefit…boyfriend? “You’re hardly going to toss him back into the storm!”

“No, I’m not,” said Severus, and he pulled the door opened again. “You are,” he said and pushed Remus back onto the street. 

Bruce barked, cowering into Remus’ chest. “Oh come on, Severus, just one night?” he pleaded, knowing well the pretend determined look on his lover, casual sex, sort of friends with benefits…boyfriends? face was pure put on. The rain thumped against his hunched figure as he struggled to shelter Bruce. Surely this was enough to soften the man whose shadow flooded the damp cobblestone of Spinners End. 

Intellectually, Severus knew that his …partner? was pulling one over on him, that Remus was purposely trying to guilt him into housing the stray mutt and despite him knowing all of this, he motioned them into the house, flicking the switch that controlled the heating on and going to kindle the fire. 

The mutt, both of them as Severus had not failed to mention, slept well that night on a bed of heated sheets and in the arms of growing love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
